


Let Me Hear You

by kutekasplon



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutekasplon/pseuds/kutekasplon
Summary: Stan never makes much noise during sex, and Ben isn’t a big fan of that





	Let Me Hear You

Ben loved hearing Stan’s noises. No matter how quiet or loud they were like music to his ears, but Stan did not think the same thing. He was a very dominant and controlling person in bed. Everything needed to be right, and he couldn’t lose control. It’s why he never allowed himself to make noise. He would talk, giving orders to Ben, but never would he voluntarily let out moans.

He was on his back while Ben was smoothly thrusting in and out of him. Stan loved the feeling of Ben inside of him. His nails were digging into Ben’s shoulders, causing a sting. Stan was biting his lip, almost making it bleed. Often, when they had sex, Stan's face would be like this. Not even letting one sound escape his mouth, the only noise in the room was Ben's heavy breathing.

Wanting to hear Stan Ben started to move his right hand up Stan's body slowly. He could see the confusion in Stan's eyes.

"Don't worry," he said slowing down his movement's. His hand was now on Stan's face next to his mouth. His thumb hovered over Stan lower lip before lightly pressing down, and pulling it from his teeth.

Stan spoke making Ben stop completely, "What are you doing?" The breathiness of his voice had Ben resisting the urge to thrust forward.

"Ben, answer me?" Stan ordered. Blushing, Ben moved his mouth next to Stan's ear and whispered.

"I wanna hear you baby boy. I wanna hear how good I make you feel," as his words Stan let out a small whimper, causing Ben to shiver. He moved his hands from Ben's shoulders, and quickly covered his face in embarrassment.

"Hey, no," Ben said gently removing Stan's hands. "Don't do that, don't hide from me." 

"My noises aren't pretty like yours."

Ben was surprised by the comment. No matter what Stan always seemed very confident when it came to bedroom situations. Never, and I mean never had Ben heard him say something like that, "Sweetheart, you make the most beautiful sounds ever. Don't ever think that you don't, but if you're not comfortable, I won't push you.

The sincerity of Ben's voice made Stan melt; he wanted to please Ben, "Okay, I'll try. Start moving."

Gladly, Ben started to move. Every few thrusts Stan was arching up into Ben, his breathing picking up. Still wanting to hear more, Ben shoved his face into the crook of Stan's neck, beginning to suck and bite on Stan's sweet spot.

"Benny, more," Stan whimpered out. He sped up, making sure to hit Stan's sweet spot, making him continue to moan quietly.

"Touch me," he demanded. Ben eagerly moved his hand to Stan's dick stroking him. "Baby, I'm close."

Ben speeded up his motions, and within seconds Stan was coming. He dragged his hands down Ben's back making scratches. The pain had Ben moving faster, and quickly following after Stan. Carefully, he laid next to Stan taking in the aftershocks. Eventually, Stan spoke.

"We need to get cleaned up," Ben nodded in agreement, he swiftly moved off the bed to get a damp towel for him and Stan. When he came back, Stan was already half asleep. Ben wiped him down and put the towel in the hamper. He then climbed back into bed, pulling Stan close. Before he fell asleep, Stan sleepily spoke.

"I love you, Benny."

"I love you too, baby boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @kutekasplon on Tumblr for more


End file.
